Bailout
Bailout is a large multiplayer map that is available in the Stimulus Package for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map is a "multi-layered apartment complex" where players may storm through semi-destroyed buildings and their adjoining parking lots, set in the United States of America. Bailout offers great sight lines, elevated positions, and flanking routes. The map is varied; once inside the apartments and houses the fight is taken to close quarters, but in the surrounding streets, combat can take place at various distances. Many of the houses and apartments are connected, almost allowing the player to cross the entire map without setting foot outside. It resembles the residential area in "Exodus" and vaguely resembles the style of the map Bloc from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This map was released on Xbox 360 on March 30, and was released May 4 for PC and PlayStation 3 users living in North America. PC users and PS3 users living outside of North America were able to purchase it on May 5. The console codename of the map is different than the real name of the map: it is called "Bailout" while its console name is "mp_complex." Images Abrams in Bailout.jpg|The M1A2 Abrams tanks at the Ranger Spawn. Videos Modern Warfare 2 - The Stimulus Package DLC|Trailer. MW2 Bailout Headquarters Gameplay Stimulus Package (HD)|Gameplay in Headquarters. Trivia *Bailout is an economic term given to the financial rescue of banks who had massive debt through the nationalization of bad loans. The map's name goes along with the title of the downloadable content bundle, Stimulus Package. *This is the only map on Stimulus Package that does not include Task Force 141; instead, it includes U.S. Army Rangers. *This map was originally named "Complex" but was changed for an unknown reason. *Throughout Bailout there are bloody red hand-prints, which look exactly like the Militia logo. *There are ammunition crates found throughout the map. However, for balance reasons, they do not supply ammo to the players. *In the recreation center on the east side of the map there are two arcade games and one of them is called "Modern Warfare" with a picture of an eight-bit Captain Price on the side. *It is possible to see the apartment complex from "Exodus" from the bomb site under the bridge. *There is an Infinity Ward logo on a "For Rent" sign. *In spectate mode, if the player travels outside the map just beyond the area with the footbridge on the west side of the map, a parking lot with handicap spaces can be seen. One of the painted handicap squares is in the wrong parking spot and the sign posts are backwards and shifted one space over. *All cars in this level say Infinity Ward on the license plates. *There is another game console labeled Game Station 5 along with two games, and two controllers. The controllers look very much like Xbox controllers, but they are fatter and they have more buttons. *By the pool, there is a sign labeled "Pool Rules" which reads: :* MAX # OF BATHERS: 12 :* NO RUNNING :* NO URINATING OR DISCHARGE OF FECAL MATTER :* INCONTINENT BATHERS MUST WEAR SWIM DIAPERS :* SHOWER BEFORE SWIMMING :* NO DRUGS OR ALCOHOL :* NO THONG BATHING SUITS :* NO SHARP OBJECTS IN WATER :* NO WHINING de:Bailout es:Bailout ru:Bailout Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps